How to vote on InterventionX V2
This is a guide on how to vote on InterventionX V2. By voting, you do not just get awsome items from our voting store, but you also help our server on getting more known. When you vote for InterventionX V2, you bring us higher and higher up on the top server lists on websites like RuneLocust, Rune-Server and RSPS coding. In this guide we will show you exactly how to do it. This guide is divided into three chapters: 1. Introduction. 2. How to vote. 3. How to puchase vote items. (Credit to Dino for making this guide) Introduction Basicly we will be showing you guys how to vote and how to spend your vote points, for some people this may seems obvious and easy, but for some not. That's why we will be making this guide, it's an easy job to do and it's very usefull because of the items that you will recieve by voting. Let's get started on the next chapter of this guide: How to vote. How to vote At the top of our forums, you will see this button: "vote for items". Click on it, and it will direclty get you to this link : http://www.interventionx.com/vote/. What you have to do is : Type in your username and press "next" (dont press "enter" on your keyboard because this will not work). You will also see a link called "vote shop". We will explain soon when you have to go to the vote shop. (The amount of how many people have voted for InterventionX V2, will also be shown here.) Once you have filled in your "username" and pressed "next", you should see this page. if you click on the button for "Runelocus",it will direct you to the vote page for InterventionX on Runelocus. By pressing the button for"Runer-Server", it will direct you to the vote page for InterventionX on Rune-Server. Finally by clicking on the button for "RsPSCoding", it will direct you to the vote page for InterventionX on RsPsCoding. At the toplist on each website, you have to fill in a survey just to make sure your not a bot, seems obvious,but voting for each link you'll recieve "5 vote points" and you can only vote every 12 hours a day which means :15 vote points x2 = 30 vote points every 24hours. Here is a example on how to vote at Runelocus: How to purchase vote items You start by clicking the "vote for items button at the top of our forum page. This button will direct you to the page where you typed in your username earlier in this guide. However, this time you have to click on "Vote Shop" instead of typing in your username. This link will bring you to the account security page. What you have to do is: Type in your username & password. Once you have logged in, you will get to this page: Once you've logged in, you will see your acount information. You got four buttons to use. We will explain the button called:"spend your voting points here!" in this guide. Click the button called "Spend your voting points here!" It will direct you to the vote points shop which includes 45 items. The page will also show you your balance of the voting points. This guys current balance is: 5 voting points. Once you have picked the items you want, click on "buy now" to recieve your items. You have to use the command ::voteitem ingame to get the items you voted for. (If you voted for multiple items, you simply have to wait like one minute, then typed the command again to recieve the next item) Congratulations, you have learnt how to vote for InterventionX V2 :)